cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giantharbls
General Giant Harbls is a country roaming with joyous people and ruled by SirPartyvan. These people are mainly of african descent, and enjoy many nights of celebrating the culture of their ancestors through music and dancing. On a more general note, Giant Harbls, though based on an island, is quite large. Due to the rapid growth of infrastructure, land is discovered and conquered daily. This is thanks to the brave settlers and explorers that venture into the unknown, all of whom get awards for their services to our country. On terms of war, Giant Harbls is a peaceful nation. Being part of the GPA, this country is neutral. That means that, unless ordered to or in defense of a fellow GPA member, SirPartyvan will never declare war on another nation. However, that is not to say Giant Harbls has been completely devoid of war; on the contrary, this nation has been through three wars. Two were unwarranted attacks on this young nation, and the other was in defense of a /b/ member during GWIII (at the time, Giant Harbls was a member of /b/). Media Archives Here's where you will find speeches and reports from Giant Harbls. 9/2/06 - Founding of a new nation "Today we've come from the mother country to found a new one. Our own country, a place we can rightly call home. Though our past will never be forgotten, it is high time for a new future! Let our futures become the good pasts of our future generations, and let our hard work and effort pave the way to a successful life and country. As your newly elected president, I can promise you that I will work diligently to get the ball rolling on this country. Soon there will be many jobs open, as many people need houses, roads, cars, and many of the technology that we're accustomed to from the mother land. We will have health care, defense, and schools for your children to grow up in. All of these lay ahead in our lives, and it is because of this that I am honored to be a founder of this country. I am honored to declare this city Giant Harbls!" - SirPartyvan, President. ??/??/06 - Alliance Change "Hello, citizens of Giant Harbls. Ladies and Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that great fear has seized our nation as rumors have flown wild. In the office, within the past few weeks, we have been delegating upon an important matter- alliances. Two weeks ago, we aligned ourselves with the GPA, a noble alliance indeed. It is with regret that I look back upon my mistake not to announce this alliance soon enough, as many found out before officials had the chance to properly inform our populace. Still, I did not make an announcement, and for this I apologize. Since then, however, we have been unaligned. Many think this act puts us in jeopardy; on the contrary, there is a new alliance that your government has been working to join. If you may remember our /b/rothers from the mother land, you might also remember that they too were on a journey to found their own countries. Many knew the prospect of an alliance, yet many were worried of the level of protection that could be offered by those starting out anew. Nevertheless, they have grown, and so I do declare that we align ourselves with /b/. They are currently neutral, and therefore our policies will continue on from our previous alliance. From here, our nation will only continue to improve. Thank you for your time and ears, good night." - SirPartyvan, President. 12/??/06 - Transition Into Monarchy "Tonight is an important night for this nation. Through the guidance of /b/ and the opinion of the masses, our government will cease to be a democracy. Tomorrow I shall be crowned by my trusted advisor, and will then officially become your king. This historic ceremony will be televised nation-wide, though anyone is free to appear at the event. Now, I have come to the understanding that many are worried, even up in arms, over the change. What I would like to make clear is that this change does not mean that you are hereby subject to forever give up all of your rights. On the contrary, I will work to maintain a healthy standard of free speech among other rights. I ask that you trust in me, as you have done before. I have led the good people of Giant Harbls well in the past, and have been elected as president for each and every term. This clearly shows my competency for being king, and my willingness to respect your rights as a people. Becoming king will allow for a much better system to keep the country growing. Complications will be cleared and infrastructure will be built faster. No longer will you have to stress over who you are voting for, or wait in the long polling lines. In the end, you will be a happier people. This change can only bring good. As before, justice and most rights will be upheld. Many will not even notice a drastic change in their every day lives. Please, if you worry, do not do yourself the injustice. I guarantee that life will go on as it has been, and we will not become the monster we left the homeland for. We will continue on to be the great country we've become. Long live Giant Harbls!" - SirPartyvan, King. Category:Nations